Tabac Flint: Welcome to the 31st Hunger Games
by bernielove89
Summary: Yeah, it's my first story and, no, it doesn't have the original characters you know and love. But guess what, you should take a chance and read it anyway. It's about the trials and tribulations of siblings being reaped. And it could be epic.
1. Chapter 1: The Flints

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I just want to note that this is a collaboration between me and my friend Ryan. **

**Also, Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games and all of it's characters. I fully acknowledge that without her, my story would be completely impossible. **

**Lastly, I welcome any and all criticisms! I know that my writing style needs improvements and I would appreciate any help!**

Chapter One

-The Flint's-

The sun was bearing down on our dusty town square as our mayor, Angus Bramstone, began to introduce our eccentric Capitol escort, Tamika Nitten. She was dressed in the usual farce— Her top was an obscene neon green with bouffant shoulders and sleeves. The skirt was no better. It appeared to be made out of black spikes that pointed towards the audience. It made her even less inviting than usual. Her wig was bright pink this year… I like it more than last year's baby vomit yellow. She began the usual story about the never forgotten rebellion and I decided it was a safe moment to zone out.

Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I had been born before the rebellion. Sure, some things were wrong back then or people wouldn't have rebelled— but I can't imagine that anything was worse than the Hunger Games. They never had to live with the fear of being reaped or having to kill their friends or family. My parents never let us forget. They've been training us since we were five.

District 10 doesn't have training centers like the Career districts so my parents had to make do with our home. When we were five, we started with the easy stuff like finding edible berries, tying basic knots and starting fires. Each year we progressed and by the time we were twelve, we could survive on our own in the wilderness for three days. That was our test. On the evening of our twelfth birthdays, our dad would walk us to the electric fence surrounding District 10 and wish us luck. Three days later we were supposed to meet him at the fence at sundown. My older brother Arsene is five years older than me, so he went first. He ended up getting lost and didn't show up until the morning of the fourth day. Mom and Dad were afraid that they had made a horrible decision. However, when he showed up, he said it really taught him a lot. He just needed to learn how to find North without a compass. After that, we would spend evenings outside looking at the stars, remembering the positions and finding the North Star. On the weekends, Dad would walk us to the middle of the forest and then have one of us lead him back out.

By the time I was twelve, we could find North blindfolded. Dad led me to the fence that evening and wished me good luck. I ducked under the electric fence, waved good bye to Dad and headed off into the forest. That night was the scariest night of my life. I was so cold that the tip of my toes tingled with every step and it hurt to bend my fingers. Every single noise was magnified until it sounded like murderous giants were stomping through the bushes and breaking the trees. I refused to sleep while I huddled in between my "sleeping bag" of branches, leaves and grass. However, as soon as the sun came up, I was exhausted and passed out. I woke up around three or four and was unbelievably thirsty and hungry. I checked the snares I had set that night and found a squirrel. I started a fire, seven years of practice made it a pretty quick job. After I skinned and gutted it, I stuck it on a stick and roasted him over the flames. It wasn't the most delicious meal, but it quelled my hunger. After that, I hiked to my favorite stream and hurriedly drank the cool spring water.

While dusk painted the sky, I set a few more snares and made another bed of leaves and grass. That night, I slept but still awoke at every sound. The next day went much like the previous except that I decided to make a spear. I practiced throwing it at rabbits and other varmints, but missed every single one. That night, I slept in a tree. While I was out hunting I had found one with a crook I could fit into. I finally felt safe. I spent my final day practicing with my homemade spear. At midday, I had shot a rabbit and a squirrel and I was getting even better. By the time I met my Dad at the fence, I had two squirrels, two rabbits and even a bird! He was proud and we celebrated with a cake made out of the tesserae grain.

Two years ago was my sister Alouette's turn and she did even better than I did. She came home with a deer. I am not sure how she carried it from the stream to the fence, but she did and it fed us for over a week.

Wilderness survival isn't the only training we receive. Instead of reading or relaxing on evenings like many families, we practice hand-to-hand combat and throwing knives. We can't throw spears in the house, mom doesn't really appreciate it, so we have to save that for weekends in the forest. Arsene is the best at hand-to-hand, I'm the best at throwing knives and Alouette is the best aim with a spear. Together, we would destroy the competition. However, we could never go into the games together. Even if two of us did, we would end up having to murder each other.

Our parents also make us keep extensive notes on each Hunger Game. Throughout the year, we all sneak home extra paper from school and make notebooks out of it. During the Games, we fill our first notebook with notes on tactics, interviews, and survival skills. Once the Games are over, we fill our second notebook with our future strategies. If we get reaped, our notebooks hold everything from our interview strategies to how to react after we kill. Mom and Dad allow us to make the strategies our own, but they do guide us to better ideas when necessary.

Today, the 31st Hunger Games is starting. Arsene and I are wearing our gray jeans and black button ups while Alouette wears her only yellow sundress. We walked together down our dusty road, past the cattle and swine farms on our left and right, and stopped in our town square. We have every intention of walking along that trail back into our crowded home as soon as this is over. Before then, we have to prick our fingers and wait in our assigned areas until one, or two, of our friends are assigned to their deaths. Mom and Dad will be waiting in the crowd, Mom with only Alouette and I's notebooks tucked in her knapsack since Arsene is twenty-two and no longer has to be prepared. Hopefully she will not have to open it until we get home this evening and she can place them with the rest of our discarded strategies.

May the odds be ever in our favor—

"Alouette Flint!"

I don't understand. I had to have misheard that. My eyes raced across the crowd and found my sister. She was standing, mouth open in shock. She looked over and found Arsene and I. My heart stopped when she nodded her head and took her first step forward.

Tamika bent down to welcome my only sister to the stage, with a deformed grin transforming her face.

"Welcome Alouette! You are quite the cutie!"

When my sister reached her place on the stage, she performed her overly practiced curtsy.

"Thank you, Ms. Nitten. I hope my audience thinks so as well."

She then looked up to the nearest camera and winked. My sister was breaking out her charming strategy right away. Tamika expressed a theatrical shock.

"What manners this young girl has! She will fair well in the Capitol, I am sure of it! Well now, we must move on to the boys! Hopefully he will be just as proper and polished as this little cutie here!"

She then tip toed her way to the glass bowl that held my peers and I's names. I turned as I felt someone's hand grasp my shoulder. Arsene had shouldered his way across the crowd to be with me. He looked down and nodded. His eyes were brimming with stoic tears. We both looked back up as she was reaching her black, pointed nails into the jar. Her fingers clutched a strip of paper and brought it out to her lips.

"Well, well! This could prove interesting!"

My fists clenched. God, just read the name!

"Tabac Flint!"

But… that's my name.


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Chapter Two

Saying Goodbye

I flinched as Arsene's fingers dug into my shoulder. I looked back at him and saw that his face had become a pasty white, his eyes dilating as the impact of both our names being called hit him. I felt his body tense as he brought his other hand to his mouth. His eyes closed as he caught his vomit before it could come out; swallowing quickly before he could lose control. I then realized that all eyes had turned to me, and I slowly started to make my way to the stage. My legs couldn't help but move in a stiff gait. As I reached the stage, my mother's wails pierced the cool breeze that brushed my face. I quickly turned back to see my father rocking her; tears drowning their cheeks at the realization that this would be the last time they saw both of their youngest children alive. Suddenly, I realize that Tamika is talking to me, and I shake myself out of my reverie and try to hear what she is saying.

"Well, I bet that you happen to be this little cutie's older brother! How about that?" As she asked, she pursed her lips, which reminded me of a largemouth bass, in a faux-sympathetic gesture.

It was time to start my strategy. After twelve years of developing it, I had finally decided to go with a terse, stoic manner. Much like the Spartans from the stories my mother had read to me when I was younger. I'm not sure where she had gotten the book because the Capitol had outlawed it long ago. The heroes from "The Histories" were known to be men of few words, but who could brutally kill you in an instant.

My parents had modeled their training after the Spartan ideals. Like us, they had honed their skills from youth, by depriving themselves of comfort and spending time in the wild learning to survive and kill. It would be fitting for me to be a Spartan, and if that is what I must be to protect my sister, that is what I will become. I will sacrifice my humanity if it will save her.

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded my head and took Alouette's hand.

Tamika looked at us, lips still pursed like a largemouth bass, eyes glinting like a bird of prey and clasped her hands together at her chest. She dramatically sighed and then jerked her head to the microphone.

"Well, well my dearest district! This seems to be the end of our reaping! Let us send off our tributes with an applause!" She led the rush of clapping as peacekeepers came up behind us.

"Oh, my dearest tributes, May the odds be ever in your favor!" Her eyelashes fluttered with sick sweetness as we were escorted to the Justice building.

Alouette and I's hands were clenched so tightly that the tips of my fingers began to tingle. I was afraid to look down at her, afraid to lose my composure in front of the cameras, in front of my family, peers and Panem. But most importantly, I did not want to show any weakness to the other tributes, who would be waiting to exploit any vulnerability I exposed to them. I could not allow that, for Alouette's sake.

When we reached the Justice building, the peacekeepers tore our hands apart as they led us to our separate rooms. I had never been in a room with air conditioning before. And I had never seen such comfortable-looking chairs in my life. They almost made me wish that I could sit down but I was too nervous to do anything but pace. I was starting to wonder who my parents would visit first when Arsene bull-rushed his way through the door.

His face had regained its normal hue and his demeanor no longer threatened spontaneous eruptions of vomit. But his lips were still pressed tightly together and his eyes held no emotion as if his essence had been torn from him; joy was being cleaved from his chest.

"Arsene... I don't know what to do." I glanced up, anguish distorting my stance.

His eyes watered as he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Tab, I love you. And no matter what happens in that arena, I will always love you. You can't both come home, I know that. You won't be able to protect her from everything." He stopped there, unable to continue as he choked on an escaped cry.

"Arsene, you must be strong for mother, I will try my hardest to keep Alouette alive and get her out of that arena, but I need to know that you have everything okay here." As I was speaking, he wiped his eyes and looked at me woefully. "Arsene, you must take care of them. I need to know that Alouette will have a home to come back to."

His green eyes were wrecked with grief as they shot to the floor. "I know, Tab, I will be strong. Please... be safe. I have to go say goo- see Alouette." He gave me one last hug and shrugged out of the door.

Tears threatened to burn my cheeks, I wiped them away before my Mom and Dad could come in. I did not want them to see how afraid I was, how confused.

I restarted my anxious pacing as I waited for them. I heard a choked gasp outside the door, a muffled wail, as my Dad opened the door holding my Mom against his chest. His eyes were red and damp but his tense lips resembled Arsene's. He looked at me with anguished desperation. Mom stumbled towards me, blinded by tears. I caught her as she fell against me. Her body shook as she mumbled "I- I- I- always kn- knew tha-a-at one of ya-you cu-cu- could g-g-get rah-rah-ra-reaped. I da-da-did, but I-I never ex-expected ta-two. I never expected two!" She stopped crying and just held onto me as silent tears stained her cheeks.

My Dad took a rattled breath and began to speak. "Tabac, we love you. No one should be put into the position that you have found yourself in. It is not your job to protect Alouette. She is just as well trained as you are. Protect yourself, and do what you can to make sure that at least one of you comes home." After that, he came over and hugged Mom and I. He reached into Mom's knapsack and handed me my notebook. I tucked it into my pants and under my shirt. As Dad began to take Mom away, I kissed her on the forehead. "Mom, I love you. I love you too, Dad. I'll do my best."

She started screaming "Tabac! I love you! I love you, Tabac! Please, God, find a way to come home!" My eyes began to water as my bottom lip trembled.

My voice cracked. "Mom- I promise! I promise that one of us will come home!" And with that, the peacekeepers shut the door and my family disappeared into District 10.

A few moments later, the peacekeepers opened the door to my room. One held my sister's arm. It was apparent that she had been crying but now she wore a mask of numb despondency. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Remember, Alouette, the cameras start now." She looked up at me, her face etched with pain. I looked for the glow that always lived in the back her eyes, but it had been dampened. "Alouette, we cannot afford for you to forget your strategy. Put a smile on that face. Right now."

She glared at me, but she knew I was right. She closed her eyes, took a big breath and found that charming smile of hers. "Is this good enough, big brother?" She snorted and began to walk towards the door, charming smile plastered on her tan face. I followed, my face completely removed of emotion. Alouette paused, turned around, and took my hand into hers. Together, we opened the door to the town square.

As we walked, cameras were snapping and recording our every breath. Alouette curtsied, giggled and waved to the waiting car. I kept my face blank, simply nodding at any goodbyes or good luck wishes. When we got to the car, I momentarily allowed myself to be excited. Although I had seen them every year during the reapings, I had never been inside of one. I wasn't sure what to expect. One victor told me that it was a lot like riding a horse. However, I am not sure where he got that idea. It was nothing like a horse- I didn't feel free.

The car ride was unexpectedly short and I found myself walking to the train platform much too soon. Alouette reached the top before me and curtsied towards the cameras and crowd. I nodded and gave a terse wave before walking through the door into a world of decadence and unimaginable food.

Alouette looked at me before giggling and running towards the tables piled high with desserts. Tamika followed behind us.

"Well, I see you have found the food. Your mentors will be here soon. I'm assuming they are having their daily dose of morphling. Hopefully one of you will survive so I can have a new mentor to work with. These ones are tiresome." Her theatrics were gone and I found myself relieved. I could deal with this cold honesty better than the sickly sweet air she had for the cameras.

"What do we do next?" I was surprised by my sister's voice. "I mean, we have watched all of the Games, but we never see what happens on the train. What do we do here?"

Tamika looked surprised as well. "Already getting started, huh? You eat here. You rest. You come to terms with the fact that you will never see your family again. Other than that, there is not much you can do. If your mentors were worth anything, you would be developing your strategy. However, that would require them to forfeit their induced haze."

My sister looked unphased while I, on the other hand, drew my eyebrows up in shock. "I know Hockle and Grainia. We knew what to expect of them and we came prepared. My brother and I already have a strategy, we do not need their help. However, I was wondering if we started training on the train." I stared at my sister in disbelief. I had never seen her talk to a grown up with such authority.

Tamika was taken aback. "How... you aren't Careers. You shouldn't be so..."

"What? Prepared? Do you have kids, Tamika? Do you? I'm assuming not, because you wouldn't be so shocked if you did. My parent's loved us beyond anything and could not fathom sending their children to their deaths without some form of preparation. No, we are not Careers. We are Flint's and we have been trained to survive. We aren't your average district 10 tributes, ma'am. Now, is there a training area here or not?" Tamika looked at me as if to seek affirmation. I nodded at her.

"Tamika, we have been trained. We have strategies. We are ready." I looked down at my sister. "Except for one thing. We were not prepared to enter as siblings. How should we play this?"

Her grin became interested. "Well, well this could be interesting. Now, wave goodbye to your home, the train is departing. I wouldn't expect to see it again."


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming a Tribute

Chapter Three

Becoming a Tribute

District 10 is sweeping past the window so fast that I can't see anything. It's a blur of brown fences, yellow fields and gray barns. I look down to see my sister, but she is no longer at the window. When I turn around, I see her sitting at a table with her notebook open, waiting for me.

"Tabac, we have to talk about this." She stared at me with staunch resolve. She looks so much like our Mom right now and iit makes my chest ache.

I don't know how she's being so strong when all I want to do is escape. "I don't really want to, Alouette."

"I don't care what you want to do. We obviously don't want to be here, but we are, so we need to deal with it. Get over here." I glumly meet her at the table and throw my notebook in front of me. "Okay, Tabac, we need to talk about becoming allies."

"Of course, you're going to be my ally. I'm going in to protect you. What is there to talk about?" Why can't I just go to sleep? And pretend that I was back home, in my bed, listening to Arsene and Alouette's snores-

"No. I'm not going to be your ally." My eyes shot back up to her. She can't think I'd let that happen.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Alouette?" I rushed up out of my seat, knuckles forced into the smooth, wooden surface. "How could we not be allies? That's bullshit. We are going to be allies, and that's final."

She remained sitting, calmly staring up at me. "No, Tabac. I am not going to be your ally. However, we are going to act like we are allies during our week in the Capitol."

I remained frozen, leaning towards her over the table. "Alouette, it's my job to protect you. Stop be-"

"It isn't your job. I am just prepared as you are."

I angrily stepped back, pounding my fists to the table. "Which means we have a better chance of surviving together!"

"Yeah? Do want to kill me in the end?" Her composure nearly broke, lower lip trembling.

"No, you would kill me, Alouette. I would never kill you." I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can't we just pretend everything is fine? Can't we just forget, for a moment, why we're here?

"You think I would kill you? YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME? Hell no. That's why we can't be allies, CAN'T YOU SEE? We will be the final survivors. We would have to kill each other." Tears finally broke the surface as her body shook with choked cries. I went to her side, wrapping my arms around her trembling body. "I don't want to kill you, Tab. God, don't make me kill you."

"Al, I don't see any other way! I can't just let you fend for yourself in there!" I tried to hold back my tears, but my voice started breaking in rebellion. "I can't, I just can't."

Her breath became less ragged, more controlled, and her sobs slowed. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to." I knew she was right. I couldn't kill her in the end, and I knew she wouldn't kill me. The gamemakers would be forced to send a muttation in and those deaths were always brutal.

"I know. I know, you're right. So what's the game?" She was right, if one of us was going to survive, we needed a plan.


End file.
